


Kiss!

by clintbartonswife



Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Getting Together, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: Sick of Steve’s pining, Tony decides to help. Naturally, a Stark can never do anything in halves - especially when the rest of the team gets involved. OR: 4 times Steve kisses you and one time you do it your damn self.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Kiss!

Tony high-fived Clint as they finalised their plan, looking at the map of the vents with confidence.   
“This is foolproof” Tony grinned, satisfied in his work, “they’ll be done pining by Christmas”  
“Amen!”

 **1.**  
A giggle escaped Clint’s mouth as he pointed at the door frame above your head, only intensifying as Steve moved to stand next to you.   
“What’s so funny?” You asked, genuinely curious as to why he was smiling so widely. Exchanging a glance with an equally confused Steve, you turned back to look at the archer.   
“Pucker up” he said, now smirking, “thems the rules”  
A jolt of anxiety hit you as you looked up, spotting the mistletoe that was pinned on the frame above your head. Your mouth went dry as you chanced another glance at Steve, his face unreadable, and immediately started to make excuses.   
“It’s a stupid tradition anyway -”  
You were cut off by a soft brushing of lips over yours, Steve’s face now completely red, before the soldier ran off.  
“Did that just happen?” you asked, turning to face Clint with wide eyes. The archer burst into laughter at your shocked expression, the reaction only increasing the heat you felt rushing up the back of your neck.

 **2.**  
The next day, you were called into a meeting by Tony - an odd occurrence, seeing as Tony hated morning meetings. When you arrived at the assigned room you were only somewhat annoyed to see it empty.   
“Are they not here yet?” Steve asked, appearing behind you with a sheepish expression, avoiding eye contact with you as he spoke.  
“No. We did get the time right, didn’t we?”  
Before Steve could answer, Tony strolled into the room, a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall.  
“Morning all”  
Raising an eyebrow at his sunny demeanour, you went to ask the meaning for the meeting when Tony quickly cut you off.  
“Before we begin, I think you’ll find there’s something you both have to do first”  
He pointed at the ceiling above you, the mistletoe hanging above you tauntingly.  
“How many of these have you put around the compound?” Steve asked, voice tight as he determinedly looked everywhere but at you.   
Your heart began to feel like it was beating out of your chest, face paling as you looked back at Tony.   
“Surely you can’t expect everyone to kiss every time they walk underneath one of these? No one will get any work done at this rate”  
Your logic fell on deaf ears, Tony simply crossing his arms and smirking even wider.   
A light grip on your chin turned your face towards Steve, and before you knew it his lips were on yours again in a chaste kiss. He pulled away almost as quickly as he had descended, face flushed.   
“Can we start now?”

 **3.**  
The next time was admittedly suspicious.   
The sound of Clint rushing away from you through the vents made you pause, only to realise that he might’ve been running from Steve as the blond rounded the corner with Natasha at his side.  
The red head had a vicious smile as she spotted you, slowing her pace down considerably. Steve - unaware of this - kept walking, almost bumping into you.  
“Ah! Sorry, I - “ Steve turned around, noticing how far away Natasha was with a frown, “Nat why did you stop?”  
You predicted her pointing above you before she even raised her hand, the same wash of adrenaline crashing over you as you watched Steve’s eyes widen for the third time that week.  
“This is getting ridiculous” he muttered, cheeks blazing as he swooped down to lightly brush his lips against yours, avoiding eye contact as he all but ran away from you. Again.   
You chanced a glance at Natasha, only to see the assassin grinning even wider than before.   
“‘S not funny” you mumbled, directing your eyes resolutely to the floor as you hurried past her. 

**4.**  
It was starting to feel like you were at the centre of some sick joke.   
That’s not to say that you weren’t happy that you had gotten three - three! - kisses from your crush within the last week. No, that’s not the bit that was upsetting you. It was the feeling that the team had figured out said massive crush and were playing around with it.   
You didn’t want it to be true, but when looking at the facts in front of you it was hard to see it any other way.   
Fact: Throughout the week you had seen no one else on the team kissing under the mistletoe - team intervention or not.   
Fact: Whenever Steve passed you by there was always another avenger there that would hold you accountable if you didn’t go through with it.  
Fact: the smile Natasha gave you was enough to know that she knew more than she let on and was happy in your suffering.   
You didn’t think that Steve knew - from what you’ve seen of him he was a shit actor and couldn’t keep up a lie for this long - which means that he was either being teased as well (perhaps for being the ‘100 year old virgin’ as Tony had dubbed him) or you completely misread the Captain.   
You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice the others in the kitchen, falling silent as you entered. Oblivious, you poured yourself a cup of coffee and went to leave again, almost walking into a solid mass of muscle.   
“Ack! Sorry” you yelped, moving to protect the coffee that almost spilled out of the cup.   
Steve’s chuckle drew you out of your internal monologue, his hand coming down to rest in your shoulder to balance you.   
“It’s okay, I bumped into you last time”  
“That is true”   
Your conversation was interrupted by a cough behind you, revealing an apologetic Bruce.   
You just sighed, immediately looking above your head to see the increasingly familiar green plant.   
“Really Bruce?”  
“Sorry”  
You sighed and turned to face Steve, the silent apology conveyed through your eyes. The blond just gave you a weak smile, cupping the side of your jaw before leaning in, connecting your lips for the fourth time.   
Expecting him to pull away, you went to step back, only to be surprised when he moved his lips against yours. Before you could react he reared back, hand flying from your face and stiffly back to his side.   
With a tense nod, he fled from the room. With a uncomfortable salute to Bruce, you left the room through the other door, rushing past Tony.   
“Tell me I didn’t just imagine that”  
“He ran away”  
“Again”  
“Yes”  
Tony groaned in frustration, taking his hands through his hair before throwing them in the air.   
“They’ve kissed 4 times! How many more will it take for them to wake up!”

 **+1**  
By this point you just wanted to hide in your room like a child. Unfortunately the food was on the common floor so you had decided to go to great lengths to wait until the kitchen was empty before sneaking out of your safe place.   
You hadn’t accounted for nightmares.   
“Where have you been the past few days?” Steve asked, making you almost drop your croissant in fright.   
“Jesus - I was trying to avoid the team” you admitted, hesitantly looking at him. Even in the low light of the kitchen you could see that he was hurt.   
“Was it really the team, or was it me?”  
“I promise it wasn’t you Steve, it’s just -“ you broke off with a sigh, placing your plate on the counter before walking to stand in front of him, “I could tell that they were making you uncomfortable and I thought it was easier for me to step back than try and get them to stop whatever the hell theyre trying to do”  
Steve’s face dropped, shuffling on the spot as guilt swept over him.   
“But I was the one who kissed you”  
“Yeah, after they basically made us, then you ran away straight after. What was I supposed to think?”  
He pinched his nose, exhaling heavily as you wrapped your arms around your waist, rocking slightly on your feet.   
“I’m sorry if I made you think that - that I didn’t want to kiss you. I never-“ he broke off, rubbing his hands over his eyes, “I’ve liked you for a while now y/n, and every time we kissed I knew I’d want more so I had to leave. I’m sorry if I-“  
You cut him off by throwing your arms over his shoulders and leaning in, initiating the kiss for the first time. Once Steve was over the shock, his hands flew to your waist, lips moving against yours at an almost desperate pace.   
The two of you only separated once your lungs started crying for air, both of your chests heaving from the passion of the embrace.   
“I like you too, dumbass”


End file.
